


Over You.

by sn0wghost



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, F/F, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0wghost/pseuds/sn0wghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji had their titans, Levi had Eren. Things were going well, weren't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over You.

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to https://youtu.be/mQzbk5HY8TE as you read.

_“Get away from me!” the plate against the wall, narrowly missed his ear, shattered, cracked against the wall and fell to pieces, “touch me again, you’ll be sorry.“ Snarls escaped deep from the feral heart pounding in their chest. Emotions they prayed never to feel again, preyed on their flesh and burnt up red in their eyes. Watching his retreating form, that sad look crossing his face as he glanced back once more; Hanji watched the only man they ever loved take what was left of them._

It had been a year, almost. Eleven months, two weeks, and five days. And nine hours. Not that Hanji was counting, not that they would ever admit to counting.

It was bad enough that the walls had collapsed over and over, until only the inner city remained; but now, they were forced into sharing halls and rooms with him. Levi. Everyone watched their friendship go from strength to strength, but not a soul ever detected what lay beneath it all. Hanji was happy with their titans, and Levi? Levi was happy with Eren. Of course.

From across the courtyard, Hanji caught sight of them both. Being ten years apart didn’t seem to matter to them; not now Eren was 20, at least. It didn’t matter when he was 19, either, when Hanji caught th- no. Those thoughts weren’t allowed, they bought up the lump in the throat and shaking hands, and so many other emotions that the scientist couldn’t afford to betray themselves to just now. They were here for nutrition, and some sunshine, that was all. Brooding fixed nothing, and their latest experiments required the most precise attention. Wasn’t that why the experiments were happening right now, they mused, now the last wall was close to collapsing and the happy couple was so close it was almost suffocating.

Not even Hanji’s closest friends knew; of course, they all knew what had happened. What they knew now, though, was different to what Hanji knew. What Hanji would always know. Their life was stuck in this tiny space, barely enough room to admit the titans that they insisted were needed. Gossip spread through the barracks quicker than any winter cold could ever get through them all. So, like Reiner playing poker, Hanji kept their cards incredibly close to their chest, and that was how it would stay.

Delicate fingers traced over dark eyebrows, danced down chiseled cheekbones, tripped across a stark white cravat; Hanji’s eyes drank it all in, behind their glasses, each touch felt like it was being branded into their heart anew. Once upon a time, those fingers were their own; that white fabric would become stained with the day's dirt, Levi would scoff and tell Hanji off, then capture their lips in a kiss so sweet even heaven didn’t have a thing on it. Not so long ago, they shared the stories of their day with each other, undressing quickly, their words masking the lust that hurried their hands.

Eleven months, two weeks, five days, nine hours and ten minutes ago. Not that Hanji was counting, not that they would ever admit to counting.


End file.
